(1) Field of the Invention
Cosmetics, particularly non-toxic tooth whitening compositions applied to the teeth as a beauty aid. The cosmetics industry and its researchists have devoted large scale attention to hair treatment, low calorie or dieting foods, skin treatment, beautification of eyes, finger and toe nails. More recently inventors have directed themselves to the beautification of teeth, recognizing the fact that the middle-age tooth has a discolored or devitalized appearance which can be improved.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
ACKERMAN, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,692;
PICKEL U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,588;
GLASS, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,655;
MATSUMURA, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,102.